


Facing It Alone

by Terezi_pyrope00



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terezi_pyrope00/pseuds/Terezi_pyrope00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>karkatXNepeta story kind of sad but you'll see!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing It Alone

My name is Nepeta Leijon it's my first year of high school yep, the year I was told I'd never make it to. I'm here walking up the stairs to the large red and black school, I always imagined high school to be this way down to the teachers but one thing I never thought would be that I'd face it alone without him my best friend, Karkat.   
I miss him so much but still I stay strong, I have to or what he did would mean nothing. 

 

I remember before I got sick, I liked it a lot more. I had him. 

It was a average day like any other I woke up to find Karkat in my house watching TV as usual. I finished getting ready and we walked to school together. We went to the small middle school down the road so walking was never a problem, this was are morning routine. It's been this way since first grade.

Along the walk to school we just goofed off and joked around but I had a bad feeling in my stomach that something bad would happen. karkat didn't seem to be himself either.

"so Nepeta, are you exited for the science project?" Karkat said playfully punching my shoulder.

"not really," I replied as we waked in the door to the school.

I noticed that Jake and dirk were in the hallway by jakes locker and as usual they were kissing and being the adorable couple.  
I stopped at my locker 413 and Karkat continued walking, something is really up.

Karkat pov

"Damn it!" you had always liked her, but now that you know you don't have the time to waste, you have known about Nepeta's condition but to protect her you kept the secret.

As you open your locker you see john, but before you can escape he's right beside you.

"you have to tell her kar, its not fair to her to be oblivious to the fact she's dying! john said as he gave u a disgusted look.

I know im going to today I promise, but remember I may be able to help he-" before you could finish you felt his hand on your shoulder 

"Karkat… its your choice but i beg of you don't do anything you will regret, ok?" 

"Ok" you reply 

*time skip*  
End of the day at karkat's house

That's it you just told your crush she was dying and the only thing she did was hug you like it was the best day ever! What's wrong with her?

"I've known karkitty… for a while and its ok I intend to go down with my guns blazing, as Jake would say." Nepeta said smiling.

Nepeta's pov

I've been sick for a while I know im dying have been for a month now. Karkat is one of my only friends and definitely the closest. I went on from the day kk had told me he knew for three months but my condition only got worse.

*school*

I was walking down the hall to fifth period with Karkat, he looked at me in a way that I was un familiar with.

"Nepeta do you want to be mate sprit?"

I couldn't believe he just asked me that my heart started racing and my vision was beginning to blur. 

" Karkat id r-" that's the last thing I remember before waking in a hospital bed. 

Karkat pov

The doctor has been examining Nepeta, she passed out in school.  
The doctor says she wont make it another month. I wont let that happen I love her. 

"what if I give her a transplant what if I want her to live can I donate my body to save her?" I ask the nurse 

"Yes its an option but we try to avoid it unless we are sure the donator is certain that's what they want" she said giving me a glace

I looked at Nepeta "im positive" I say 

"Very well then" the doctor walked in and said

Nepeta's pov

I seen Karkat sitting beside me I sat up to look at him.  
"karkitty? Why are you crying?" I asked him

"your going to be ok I know how to fix your sickness the doctor found a doner… I love you just keep that in mind" he told me trying to regain his posture 

I love you too is all I could force out before I sunk into darkness for the last time.

I woke up no sign of Karkat but a note on the chair beside me and john asleep on the other chair   
I opened the folded piece of paper it read 

Nepeta,  
I did it because you deserve better and i love you every thing will be ok i promise 

You'll always have a piece of me.

Love, karkitty


End file.
